A história de nós dois
by Mystik
Summary: Trowa e Quatre. Duas almas destinadas a ficarem juntas. Ou não...capítulo 3 online! aleluia!XD
1. Capítulo 1

**A História de nós dois**

Quatre estava em seu banheiro, tomando um gostoso banho quente, ensaboava todo o corpo com muita suavidade, o gostoso cheiro do sabonete o deixava completamente inebriado, sua mente começava a viajar, a cada toque suave do sabonete, imaginava ser uma pessoa muito especial que o tocava. Enquanto massageava o próprio corpo, sentiu um arrepio subir por sua espinha, ao tocar em sua área sensível, acabou soltando um fraco gemido, quando a imagem do piloto do Heavyarms invadiu sua mente. Então começou a acariciar mais e mais aquela área. Seu maior desejo era que fosse ele quem o tocava.

Em outra parte a casa que os cinco pilotos dividiam, Trowa estava em seu quarto, deitado na cama, pensando. Porque aquele loiro não saía da cabeça? Desde que ele o havia conhecido...aquele cabelo dourado, aquela boca...ah, aquela boca!!! O piloto já perdera a conta de quantas noites sonhara com aquela boca colada na sua. Sem que percebesse, sua mão foi inconscientemente até a calça folgada que usava quando se deitava. Um gemido baixo escapou de seus lábios ao se tocar e imaginar aquele árabe que agora habitava suas fantasias mais ardentes...

O garoto Loiro já estava se torturando, seus gemidos tomavam conta do banheiro todo de sua suíte, a cada gemido dizia o nome de seu amado.

- Anh...Tro-wa... – ele se masturbava continuamente, não sabia se agüentaria por mais tempo, imaginava seu amado manipulando-o com total avidez.

- Ahn...Quatre...meu...Q-ua-tre... – Trowa não conseguia controlar o volume dos gemidos que ficavam mais altos, à medida que sua mão aumentava a velocidade dos movimentos, todo tipo de fantasia invadindo sua mente. Os dois juntos...na chuva..ele estava quase lá quando ouviu um gemido que sabia que não era seu.

Ele tinha quase certeza que viera do quarto do lado que era...do Quatre!! Só de pensar que era seu amado quem pudesse estar gemendo, o fez ir ao fim...ele gozou sujando sua calça.

Quatre continuava a manipular o próprio membro, seus gemidos ficavam mais e mais altos, já havia perdido a noção por completo, nem se importava mais se alguém o ouviria, só queria saber da maravilhosa e nova sensação que sentia.

Tentando respirar normalmente, Trowa levantou-se lentamente da cama constatando que não era sua imaginação. Realmente, havia gemidos no quarto ao lado! E se Quatre estivesse machucado? Esse pensamento o fez ir até o aposento ao lado do seu, sem se importando de estar no estado que estava, com a calça suja pelo seu sêmen.

- Anh! Trowa...eu...anh... – percebeu que já não agüentaria mais em seu estado, os dedos estavam escorregadios devido ao sabonete, então resolveu experimentar introduzi-lo em sua entrada virgem. Começou então a introduzir um primeiro dedo – AH! – um pequeno grito de dor foi dado, havia parado a masturbação, para sentir seu corpo se acostumar. Começou então a movê-lo, quando sentiu que já havia acostumado, introduziu um segundo, imaginava seu amado fazendo isso com ele, preparando-o para proporcionar-lhe mais prazer. Era uma tortura deliciosa.

Os gemidos vinham do...banheiro!! Foi quando uma dúvida cruel invadiu sua mente: "E se ele estivesse..." Oh Deus!! Ao mesmo tempo que queria entrar e comprovar o que pensava, não queria invadir a privacidade do loiro. Mas ao ouvir outro gemido, sua razão resolveu lhe abandonar. Sem pensar ele abriu a porta do banheiro discretamente. O que vira lá ultrapassava todas as suas fantasias.

- Trowa...não pare...mais... – movia os dedos mais e mais rápido, enquanto sua outra mão voltava a masturbar o próprio membro, nem mesmo percebeu a presença do piloto mais alto, estava muito concentrado em suas emoções. O moreno presenciava extasiado toda aquela cena, quando acordara ao ouvir o loirinho pronunciar seu nome entre gemidos.

Peraí! Ele tinha ouvido direito? O árabe...tinha...pronunciado seu nome? Aquilo o atordoara de tal maneira que ele acabou esbarrando num vidro que estava na pia do pequeno banheiro, derrubando-o no chão, fazendo-o se espatifar em mil pedacinhos.

Ao ouvir o barulho, o piloto do sandrock se assustou, se deparando com o objeto de sua afeição. Não sabia como reagir...ele havia presenciado um momento tão íntimo seu...o que ele poderia pensar agora? Que ele seria um devasso? Não queria isso, queria desaparecer, mas havia ficado completamente paralisado, esperando o julgamento de seu companheiro piloto. Lágrimas começaram a descer, temendo o que o outro lhe diria.

- Qua-tre... – murmurou o piloto de olhos verdes. Ele se aproximou do outro que ainda estava paralisado dentro do box. – Porque...dizia...meu nome?

- Eu... – não conseguia falar nada, estava com vergonha, e ao mesmo tempo com medo. E se dissesse a ele que o amava? Tinha medo de que ele não acreditasse, queria lhe dizer o porque de ter dito seu nome, mas não conseguia, continuava mudo e imóvel.

Trowa abriu a porta do box entrando no chuveiro, apenas com a calça que vestia. Os dois praticamente respiravam o mesmo ar. O piloto do Heavyarms se controlava para não agarrar o árabe, ele precisava primeiro ouvir algo da boca dele.

- Por favor diga...Quatre...porque...dizia...meu...nome? – o rapaz perguntou novamente, o encarando com seus olhos verdes.

Quatre se sentia pior ao ser pressionado, sabia o que dizer, mas não sabia como falar, não conseguia. Sentiu um impulso mais forte de chorar e começou a desmoronar-se no chão, não queria olhar nos olhos do outro piloto com medo que este o condenasse.

Trowa sentiu uma grande dor ao ver seu anjo daquele jeito. Sem se conter, abaixou-se, abraçando o loiro com todo carinho que era capaz de expressar por alguém...porque ele se tornara a única pessoa com a qual ele se importava.

- Quatre... – sussurrou no ouvido do árabe – você...gosta...de...mim? É isso?

Ao ver seu amado tratando-o de forma tão doce, criou finalmente coragem para falar o que realmente sentia por ele

- Eu...eu te amo Trowa... – ficou com medo da reação que o mais alto poderia ter, mas finalmente havia criado coragem de falar o que sentia, finalmente havia deixado claro o sentimento que há muito guardara.

Trowa soltou o ar que prendia. Ele...ele...o amava! Ele encarou-o novamente e então encostou os lábios suavemente naquela boca que há tanto tempo sonhara em tocar. A princípio o loiro se assustou, mas acabou deixando-se levar pelo beijo suave de seu amado. Sua boca era tão macia...o loirinho abriu mais a boca permitindo que o beijo se aprofundasse mais. Com um gemido rouco, Trowa começou a aprofundar o beijo, apertando os braços em volta da forma pequena do loiro. Ele levantou-se, ajudando o árabe a fazer o mesmo e voltou a beijá-lo, colando seus corpos molhados da água quente, sua calça fazendo um fricção deliciosa.

- Huh... – Quatre gemeu ao sentir a fricção da calça do pilodo do Heavyarms contra seu membro que ainda estava duro. Não queria que aquele momento acabasse parecia estar no paraíso, ele era correspondido por quem mais amava.

Sem parar o beijo o moreno levou as mão até sua calça, tentando um certa dificuldade. Quatre começou a ajuda-lo a tirar a calça, queria poder sentir seu amado tocá-lo, assim como ele tocava a si próprio a pouco, queria que ele fizesse tudo o que sonhara durante todo o tempo em que seus corpos ficaram longe um do outro. Após um tempo, eles finalmente conseguiram tirar a calça de Trowa. Dando um sorriso discreto, o piloto mais alto voltou a beija-lo, pegando no membro enrijecido do árabe e começando a manipulá-lo como sempre imaginava...lentamente...enlouquecendo seu anjo pouco a pouco...

Quatre teve que se encostar na parede fria para poder manter o equilíbrio tamanho era o prazer de ter seu amado manipulando-o tão avidamente. Por causa do frio, sua pele alva se arrepiou, deixando seus mamilos completamente eriçados, mas um súbito calor tomou conta de seu baixo ventre, sentiu-o formigar, quando de repente, sem conseguir impedir, seu sêmen foi liberado. Trowa levou sua mão melada até sua boca e, sem parar de olhar para o loiro, lambeu o sêmen, numa clara provocação.

- Delicioso... – com a voz rouca, ele sussurrou cheio de desejo.

A respiração do loiro estava completamente ofegante, mas seu rosto ficou completamente ruborizado com o que Trowa havia lhe falado. Não se contendo avançou sobre a boca de seu amado, queria sentir seu gosto mais uma vez.

- Eu te amo muito!

- Eu também...meu anjo... – sussurrou Trowa começando a beijar o pescoço do loiro – E...não acabamos por aqui... – disse enquanto dava um chupão forte naquela área sugando-o como se fosse um vampiro.

- Ah! – Quatre agarrou forte o outro rapaz, a cada onda de prazer que tomava seu corpo, ele cravava as unhas nas costas de seu amado, como um gatinho que afia as unhas.

Trowa gemeu ao sentir as unhas nas suas costas. Ele colou seu corpo mais ainda ao do menor e puxou uma das pernas do loiro para cima, de modo que seus membros começaram a se esfregar. Ele voltou a encara-lo, beijando-o como se quisesse sugar sua alma.

- Anh...Trowa... – Quatre gemia ao sentir o membro do outro rapaz se esfregando contra sua entrada completamente desprotegida, queria senti-lo dentro de si.

- Quatre...eu...quero...possui-lo...p-osso...? – perguntou já quase sem conseguir respirar, de tão ofegante que estava com todo aquelas sensações. Ele continuou esfregando seu membro contra a entrada, se autotorturando.

- Eu quero...Trowa...onegai... – Quatre também não agüentava, o moreno também o torturava muito – Por favor...

- Isso...pode...doer...um pouco...

Ele sentiu Quatre enlaçar as duas pernas em volta da cintura dele. Então lentamente ele começou a penetra-lo, a gravidade fazendo boa parte do trabalho. Quatre sentia um pouco de dor, mas adorava a sensação de estar sendo penetrado por aquele membro pulsante.

- Ahn... – não conseguiu conter um gemido de dor ao sentir que o membro de Trowa se instalara perfeitamente dentro de si.

- Quatre...você está bem? – perguntou Trowa meio que preocupado, mas mexeu-se um pouco, atingindo a próstata do árabe.

- Ahn Trowa...está tudo – Quatre queria sentir novamente aquela sensação. Começou a beijar o outro e a mordiscar seus lábios.

Com um gemido selvagem ele começou e levanta-lo pela cintura, retirando-se quase que completamente dele, para depois deixar a gravidade agir, atingindo-o na próstata mais uma vez, enquanto capturava seus lábios.

- Q-uatr-e...ahn...

- Tro-wa... – Quatre tentava ajudar seu amado, tentando movimentar-se, queria proporcioná-lo mais prazer ainda.

Trowa voltou a sugar seu pescoço, enquanto prensava seus corpos ainda mais juntos. A ereção do loiro entre os dois, sendo estimulada com a fricção dos corpos.

- Anh...eu...ahn... – o prazer que sentia era imenso, sentir sua próstata sendo tocada e seu membro sendo friccionado ao mesmo tempo, logo estava gritando de prazer – Tro-wa...ma...mais rápido...ah!

Trowa acelerou ao ouvir aquele pedido cheio de desejo do seu anjo...e sentia que o loiro estava para atingir o clímax, já que seu canal começava a ondular inconscientemente. Ele tomou os lábios do árabe, engolindo seus gemidos com paixão. As línguas se enroscavam com paixão, um pouco de saliva escorria entre as bocas. Sentia mais uma vez o prazer ao gozar na mão do moreno, mas desta vez era algo mais intenso.

- Q-uatr-e...ahn... – com um grito animal, Trowa gozou como nunca, fazendo um pouco do seu sêmen escorrer pela entrada do loiro. Totalmente sem forças, ele desabou no chão de piso frio, junto com seu anjo. Ele abraçou carinhosamente o pequeno, sem sair de dentro dele.

- Aaaaaaaaaaanh...TROWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Quatre gozou mais uma vez, ao sentir o líquido quente de seu amado dentro de si – Trowa...foi magnífico...

- Quatre...meu...anjo... – o piloto de olhos verdes esfregou o nariz no pescoço do loiro num sinal de afeição – gostaria...de deitar um pouco...

- Sim, pelo menos seria melhor que continuar deitado nesse chão frio...e é melhor desligar o chuveiro...

Após eles saírem do banheiro, eles se secaram e foram para a cama de Quatre, onde Trowa o abraçou de maneira possessiva, um cansaço enorme o atingindo.

- Bom...descanso...meu anjo...

O árabe deu um suave beijo na boca de seu koi.

- Boa noite Trowa...sonhe comigo...

Trowa fechou os olhos suspirando. Finalmente tinha achado um lugar para que sua alma descansasse em paz...

-------- Owari?--------


	2. Capítulo 2

**A história de nós dois – segunda parte**

Trowa abriu os olhos lentamente, seu corpo inteiro resistindo em se mexer. Mas algo mais chamou sua atenção...um corpo quente junto dele, para ser específico...

O moreno sorriu. Então a noite passada não fora nenhum sonho! Com grande calma, ele depositou um beijo leve na cabeça de Quatre, sentindo-o se remexer...

Quatre fitou sonolentamente a face de seu amado...ruborizou-se violentamente quando se lembrou da noite anterior...quando fora pego se masturbando e gemendo o nome de seu amado, por ninguém menos que o objeto de sua afeição.

– Tro...Trowa... – custava a acreditar...era ele mesmo?

– Bom dia meu anjo... – disse Trowa, achando graça do rubor nas faces do loirinho.

– Bo...bom dia. – continuou fitando o rosto a sua frente, hesitando em tocá-lo, mas sua vontade foi mais forte, e começou a acariciar com os dedos os lábios do moreno, sim, era verdade, ele estava l�, em sua cama... Não pôde conter que um sorriso lhe escapasse.

– Dormiu bem? – perguntou o garoto de olhos verdes, abaixando o rosto para trocar um beijo rápido com o árabe...não podia evitar de querer toda hora aqueles lábios colados ao seu!

– Sim...e você? – nossa! Não podia conversar direito com o seu amado? Como podia sentir vergonha em encara-lo? Não conseguia parar de ficar vermelho, adorou sentir os lábios do moreno tocando os seus, e queria sentir novamente, um pouco receoso, deixou que eles se roçassem de leve.

Trowa percebeu o nervosismo do loirinho e então se afastou, encarando-o nos olhos.

– O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Nã...não...quer dizer...só é meio difícil de acreditar que você está correspondendo meus sentimentos... – havia conseguido falar, mas será que essas palavras magoariam seu amado? Esperava sinceramente que não, pois se isso acontecesse, não agüentaria – não estou falando que é impossível você me corresponder, só que...parece sonho...

Trowa sorriu discretamente, vendo que o árabe arregalava os olhos com o gesto que fizera.

– Eu achava que era impossível ser correspondido...

– Ahn? – então Trowa compartilhava o mesmo medo? Se era assim, não tinha porquê sentir vergonha.

Tomando um pouco de coragem aproximou mais seu rosto do rosto do moreno, sentindo respiração começar a ficar ofegante, era meio embaraçoso... mas teve que tentar, deixou os lábios se tocarem de leve...aquele sabor era inigualável.

O moreno fechou os olhos ao sentir aquele gosto viciante que era beijar Quatre...ele o abraçou mais apertado, enquanto sua língua pedia permissão para entrar naquela boca tão desejada.

Deixando-se ser abraçado, deu passagem à língua de Trowa, permitiu sentir novamente aquela língua aveludada explorar sua boca.

O moreno aprofundou o beijo com o garoto menor, intoxicando-se naquele gosto, juntando seus corpos o mais que podia, como eles fossem se moldar em um só.

Quatre já estava perdendo o controle...aquele moreno tinha um grande poder de deixá-lo descontrolado! Então começou a se virar ficando por cima, ainda beijando-o, e seus corpos grudados, e ainda nus, começava a deixá-lo excitado,

– Ahn...Quatre...você...me enlouquece... – gemeu Trowa atacando o pescoço do loirinho em cima dele com beijos e mordidas, seu membro começando a enrijecer com aquele contato.

– Ahn...Trowa... – o loirinho estava começando a se libertar, queria mais contato, enquanto o moreno mordiscava seu pescoço suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo de seu amado. Sentiu o volume se formando no corpo de Trowa – Quero que me possua mais uma vez...

O piloto gemeu mais alto ao ouvir aquele pedido...que ele ia atender com certeza...quando ouviu alguém batendo na porta.

– Quatre? Você não vai descer pra tomar café? – a voz do americano se fez ouvir.

Os dois se pilotos se encararam frustrados. A voz de Duo continuou gritando do lado de fora.

– Ele não pode te ver aqui... – disse o loirinho.

– Vai...atender ele antes que entre aqui. – disse Trowa, respirando fundo.

Totalmente raivoso com o amigo trançado, Quatre levantou-se da cama, colocou uma calça qualquer e foi atender a porta.

– O que quer Duo?

– Você geralmente não costuma acordar tarde assim Q...e eu fiquei preocupado. Aliás, eu também não vi o Trowa. Você sabe se ele está dormindo ainda?

– Er...deve estar. Eu vou trocar de roupa e chamo ele, ok?

– Ok! Te vejo daqui a pouco Q! – falou o americano andando pelo corredor.

O loirinho voltou ao quarto e soltou um gemido frustrado ao ver que o moreno já colocava sua calça.

– Vou para o meu quarto e já desço. – sussurrou Trowa, enlaçando-o pela cintura – Terminamos...nosso assunto...depois – e dizendo isso, deu um beijo quente no árabe antes de sair do local.

Quatre suspirou enquanto achava que ia ter que pedir ajuda a sua velha amiga novamente: sua mão. Ah, mas se Duo não fosse seu melhor amigo, ele iria mata-lo!

* * *

O loirinho não sabia por quanto tempo ele ainda iria suportar. E Trowa não fazia nada pra ajudar também. Eles estavam na sala enquanto Duo tagarelava alegremente. Mas tudo que o moreno fazia era encarar o árabe com um brilho de luxúria nos olhos e mover os lábios falando: "Eu quero você".

Quatre então se levantou e, aproveitando a distração do americano por um momento, chegou perto do piloto mais alto e roubou um beijo rápido.

Trowa pegou a mão do outro e colocou em cima do seu membro sussurrando para que só o loirinho ouvisse:

– Eu...tenho fome de você...meu anjo.

O deu um sorriso e se afastou, indo em direção a cozinha. Trowa aproveitou que Duo aparentemente observava algo muito interessante pela janela para seguir seu amante.

Chegando l�, viu o outro com um pote de cereja na mão, enquanto comia uma das frutinhas lentamente.

– Está muito bom...quer provar?

– Quero sim... – sibilou o moreno se aproximando e puxando o outro contra si para um beijo quente.

Quatre gemeu dentro do beijo, sentindo aquela língua deliciosa se enroscar na sua, enquanto o gosto de cereja tornava tudo mais delicioso ainda. Trowa se separou dele momentos depois, sussurrando:

– Te espero em cinco minutos no meu quarto...e leve esse pote. Se você não vier, eu venho te buscar.

O loiro sorriu de forma marota enquanto via o moreno sair da cozinha. Ele não iria só pra ver o que o outro iria fazer.

Passado cinco minutos exatos, Quatre viu Trowa entrar na cozinha com um sorriso predatório e puxa-lo, colocando-o e seu ombro. Eles passaram pela sala assim, com um Duo muito espantado os encarando.

– Ah...D-uo...eu...não me sinto bem... – mentiu o árabe.

Trowa sorriu. Ele não ia deixar o outro fazer isso. Ele então começou a acariciar a perna do loiro enquanto sibilava para o americano.

– Eu e Quatre temos assuntos...inacabados. Então não venha até meu quarto para nos interromper como você fez hoje de manhã, ok?

– Ahn...ok. – disse o Shinigami espantado.

O loiro escondeu o rosto, completamente embaraçado. Bom, pelo menos agora não precisariam pensar numa maneira de contar tudo aos outros pilotos...Duo se encarregaria disso.

Trowa colocou o pequeno no chão e trancou a porta do seu quarto. Então o encarou como se o outro fosse sua presa.

– Tire essas roupas.

O árabe se arrepiou inteiro com aquele comando. Então fazendo uma pose de vítima, ele começou a tirar a roupa lentamente, provocando o outro.

O moreno deu um gemido de aprovação e então falou novamente:

– Deite-se na cama.

Quatre fez o que lhe era mandado, colocando o pote de cereja na cômoda ao lado. Ele então olhou fixamente para o outro piloto que tirava sua roupa, devorando com os olhos aquele corpo perfeito.

Os olhos verdes analisaram sem pudor aquele corpo alvo enquanto se aproximava da cama, como se estivesse preste a dar o bote. Ele se aproximou do pequeno e beijou-o com lentidão.

Quatre gemeu dentro do beijo, se esfregando com vontade naquele corpo em cima do seu.

Trowa então parou o beijo e começou a descer com a boca pelos ombros do loiro, indo em direção aos mamilos já rígidos de excitação.

– Ah! Trowa...uhm… - Quatre se deliciava com os ataques ao seu corpo.

– Vou te provar inteiro...anjo... – sibilou pegando uma das cerejas do pote e passando sua calda pelo abdome liso, lambendo logo em seguida. Então ele enfiou-a no umbigo, para suga-la, chupando e enfiando a língua naquele buraquinho.

– AH! Ahn...mais...uhn...

O moreno sorriu. Então ele enfiou a mão no pote, sujando-a com a calda. Ele levou a mão até o membro enrijecido do loiro, manipulando-o de forma torturando, lambuzando-o com calda.

Quatre se contorcia, pedindo por mais. Aquele moreno mandava arrepios deliciosos por todo seu corpo.

Após um tempo ele tirou sua mão e sibilou, encarando o outro.

– Hora do prato principal... – ele se abaixou e abocanhou a ereção do árabe, sugando-a avidamente.

– AAAHH! – gritou o loirinho, sentindo espasmos percorrerem seu corpo.

Trowa sugava com gosto, sentindo a calda se misturar ao sabor que era inteiramente do árabe.

Quatre erguia seus quadris, se afundando cada vez mais naquela boca deliciosa, sentindo o clímax cada vez mais próximo. Ele se mexia cada vez mais rapidamente, até sentir seu corpo estremecer enquanto ele preenchia os lábios do moreno com seu líquido quente.

Trowa engoliu com satisfação, subindo depois e beijando-o com paixão.

– Ahn...Tro-wa...quero você...dentro de mim...uhn... – disse o árabe, sentindo seu próprio gosto nos lábios do amado.

O piloto de olhos verdes abriu mais a pernas do outro, encostando seu membro enrijecido naquela entrada apertada. Lentamente, ele começou a entrar no piloto menor.

– Ahn...Trowa...ah! – ele adorava Trowa invadindo-o daquela maneira, sentindo aquele membro abrir caminho em seu corpo.

– Uhn...Quatre... – gemeu o moreno logo entrando por inteiro e começando a estoca-lo, sentindo a cama começar a mexer com o ritmo que impunha.

O árabe quase gritava de prazer, nem se importando de os outros pilotos estavam escutando ou não. A essa altura eles já sabiam, graças a Duo. Ele passava as mãos pelas costas suadas do amado, sentindo seus abdomes esfregarem sua ereção de maneira deliciosa.

O moreno se arremetia cada vez mais dentro do outro, sentindo seu clímax alcança-lo de forma vertiginosa.

– Ahn...TROWAAAAAAAA! – gritou o árabe chegando ao ápice novamente, gozando de forma mais intensa que a anterior.

Aquilo levou o piloto alto até o fim, fazendo-o preencher o interior do loiro com seu sêmen, jatos após jatos. Ele descansou sua testa na do garoto menor, esperando sua respiração acalmar.

– Ahn...Aishiteru Trowa...mas você… - o árabe escondeu o rosto no pescoço do koi – Me fez passar a maior vergonha lá embaixo...

– Uhn...pelo menos não precisamos nos preocupar em como vamos contar a eles.

– Trowa! Acho que não vou poder encara-los por um bom tempo...

O moreno retirou-se do interior do loirinho, aconchegando-o em seus braços. O árabe suspirou contente e fechou os olhos.

– Descanse meu anjo... – sibilou o outro sentindo o piloto menor adormecer envolvido em seu corpo. Um suspiro melancólico escapou de seus lábios – Enquanto pudermos ficar juntos...

CONTINUA

Reviews, please? Ja ne!

Mystik e Lili-k


	3. Capítulo 3

Depois de milênios...boa leitura!

**A história de nós dois - terceira parte**

Acordou esfregando os olhos, olhando para o lado, encontrando a cama vazia. Percorreu os olhos pelo quarto, procurando por seu amado, finalmente encontrando-o olhando pela janela. Sentou-se na cama, observando todos os movimentos do moreno.

Trowa fitava a paisagem da janela pensativo. Como iria contar ao Quatre? Ele deu um suspiro amargo.

O loirinho se levantou, vestindo uma camisa e caminhou em direção ao moreno, abraçando-o carinhosamente por trás.

- Tudo bem, Trowa? – havia achado estranho o fato de seu amado não o ter esperado acordar deitado na cama, como costumava fazer.

O moreno se assustou levemente ao ver que o loirinho já estava acordado. Colocou as mãos em cima das dele, acariciando carinhosamente a pele do pulso.

- Está tudo bem meu anjo...

O loiro aproximou seu rosto, reivindicando aqueles lábios maravilhosos, iniciando um tímido beijo apaixonado.

- Eu te amo, Trowa...estar com você me deixa mais do que feliz. – aquelas palavras saiam tímidas, mas cheias de convicção.

Aquilo desconcertou o garoto de olhos verdes. Como podia existir alguém assim. Ele então abraçou o árabe, enterrando o rosto no pescoço dele, murmurando.

- Nunca se esqueça...eu te amo mais do que a mim mesmo...

- Trowa... – abraçou fortemente o outro, não queria soltá-lo, não importava, queria apenas viver aquele momento eternamente. As palavras de seu amado pareciam tão tristes e estavam deixando o loirinho preocupado – Eu sei que você me ama...e eu também te amo mais do que a mim mesmo...não quero te deixar nunca...

- Eu também...não quero te deixar...nunca...nunca... – então encarou aqueles olhos azuis que iluminavam a sua vida. Não podia esconder nada do seu anjo, sabia que toda a amargura que estava sentindo era refletida no seu olhar. Então fechou os olhos, beijando-o ternamente. Sem que percebesse, tímidas lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto.

Quatre sentiu uma lágrima de Trowa molhar seu rosto, abriu os olhos e viu as lágrimas que escorriam dos olhos de seu amado, aquilo o atordoou. Por que Trowa estaria chorando? Lembrava-se então, que seu amado sempre tinha um olhar amargurado, que por mais que tentasse disfarçar, seus olhos lhe entregavam.

Trowa precisava do carinho de Quatre. Precisava sentir que ainda estava vivo. Silenciosamente ele beijou o loiro, buscando um contato mais íntimo, tentando esquecer o lhe estava atormentando ultimamente.

- Vamos...voltar pra cama?

- Sim... – Quatre foi caminhando de mãos dadas com Trowa até chegarem finalmente na cama. O loirinho foi deitando-se devagarzinho, enquanto beijava os lábios de seu amado.

Trowa deitou-se por cima do árabe, ainda beijando-o ternamente, suas línguas se enroscando sem pressa, sem fim.

O loirinho passou seus braços, enlaçando o pescoço do moreno, enquanto beijava timidamente o pescoço dele, e sussurrava o quanto o amava. Logo aquele beijo não era suficiente. Querendo mais contato, ele colou seu corpo no jovem embaixo de si, o beijo ficando mais quente e profundo.

Quatre podia sentir a carência de seu amado exposta em suas atitudes. Parecia ter pressa. Sentiu quando começou a ficar excitado e começou a acariciar as costas de Trowa, enquanto sentia seu corpo mais colado ainda ao do moreno, mas a camisa que havia vestido era apenas uma barreira para que pudesse sentir aquela pele quente de encontro a sua.

Com uma delicadeza extrema, como se seu loiro fosse algo frágil, Trowa tirou a camiseta que ele usava. Em seguida começou a beijar a pele exposta, lentamente. Parecia não ter pressa de nada.

Quatre acariciava os cabelos castanhos, enquanto sentia seu amado beijando seu corpo, causando deliciosas sensações.

- Trowa...aishiteru...

- Aishiterumo Quatre...pra sempre... – respondeu Trowa num tom melancólico, enquanto ia descendo a boca para um dos mamilos. Ao chegar lá, sugou um com a boca enquanto massageava com os dedos o outro.

O loiro estava ficando demasiadamente preocupado com seu amante, ele estava se fechando mais do que antes, o que poderia estar acontecendo? Há alguns dias atrás ele se mostrava tão sereno.

- Hum... – foi tirado de seus pensamentos com o toque da língua da Trowa em seu mamilo.

- Amo...cada...pedaço...seu...meu anjo...sua...pele...seu...cheiro...tudo... – disse o Trowa intercalando com beijos pelo abdome do árabe, seus quadris se pressionando contra o menor à medida que o desejo aumentava.

- Ahn...Trowa... – ele gemeu ao sentir a dureza do moreno tocando a sua, era delicioso –Trowa... – ele acariciava as costas do moreno, enquanto este beijava seu corpo.

Ao chegar no umbigo, ele deslizou a língua numa tortura silenciosa, enfiando-a no buraquinho. Suas mãos passeavam pelas coxas macias do loiro, numa carícia suave.

Quatre arqueou as costas, sentindo a língua de Trowa enfiando em seu umbigo, enviando choques ao seu cérebro, fazendo ficar mais excitado a cada segundo.

- Trowa...por favor...

Entendendo o que ele queria, ele se posicionou na entrada do loiro, então murmurou com a voz rouca.

- Quatre...abra os olhos...por favor...

O loirinho obedeceu seu amado, abrindo os olhos azuis para fitar o verde dos olhos de Trowa. Era um pouco difícil mantê-los abertos, devida à excitação.

- Tro-wa...

- Eu te amo... – e com essa frase, começou a penetra-lo lentamente, pois não queria machuca-lo.

- Ahn... – ele tentava manter os olhos abertos, mas o prazer tomava conta de todo o seu corpo, seus olhos estavam semicerrados – Eu também te amo...por...favor...me beije...Trowa...

Ele não podia negar nada ao seu anjo. Ele inclinou-se para beija-lo, seu membro entrando aos pouco dentro de Quatre. As línguas de ambos se acariciavam, o loiro adorava o sabor da boca do moreno, era simplesmente divino. Suas mãos voltaram a passear pelas costas de Trowa, estava adorando a delicadeza com que seu koi o estava tratando, mas seu desejo era mais forte e queria sentir logo Trowa dentro dele, lhe dando firmes estocadas.

- Mais rápido Trowa...por favor...

Trowa encarou-o com paixão, o desejo refletido nas íris verdes. Então com uma firme estocada, entrou de vez no seu amado e começou a sair para entrar novamente, o movimento ficando cada vez mais rápido.

- Ahn...mais... – seus gemidos estavam ficando mais altos e numerosos, seus corpos se moviam juntos sobre o lençol e o suor estava começando a se misturar, ele sentia sua próstata sendo tocada a cada vez que Trowa entrava mais e mais fundo. Quatre abriu mais as pernas, enlaçando-as na cintura de Trowa, puxando-o para mais perto.

- Quatre... – gemeu Trowa com o rosto enterrado no pescoço do árabe. Ele dava beijos desesperados naquela área, enterrando-se cada vez mais rápido em Quatre.

- Ah! Trowa! – sua ereção era manipulada pela fricção dos corpos, causando-lhe mais prazer ainda, fazendo-o gritar o nome de Trowa por várias vezes. O corpo quente de Trowa sobre o seu o levava ao total delírio.

- Quatre...Quatre... – gemia o moreno enevoado de prazer, suas estocadas cada vez mais rápidas, seus corpos totalmente colados.

- Ah! Trowa...eu vou...ah! Tro-wa! – gritando o nome de seu amado, ele acabou chegando ao seu limite, molhando os dois corpos com seu gozo – Ahn... – o loirinho estava extasiado demais.

- Ahn...Q-ua...t-re... – gemendo com abandono, Trowa gozou profundamente, enchendo o canal do árabe com seu sêmen. Ele encarou seu anjo com o cansaço que aquele ato proporcionava. Então encostou sua testa na dele, as íris verdes e azuis se encarando fortemente.

O loirinho fitava a íris verde, tentando decifrar o porque daquele olhar tão melancólico, o moreno não sorriu para ele, como das outras vezes que acabavam de transar.

- Você está bem? – sabia que aquela pergunta era idiota, mas queria saber o que se passava. Ver Trowa daquele jeito o estava deixando mal.

- Preciso falar com você...algo muito sério... – disse o moreno sem parar de encará-lo.

Quatre estava ficando meio apreensivo. Se Trowa o deixasse, ele não saberia o que fazer. Se Trowa não amasse mais...preferia não pensar nessa hipótese, às vezes o problema não era eles estarem juntos.

- Claro...

- Eu...quando você estava dormindo...recebi...uma missão... – Trowa fez uma pausa desviando o olhar, depois voltou a encara-lo – Numa das colônias.

- Tro-wa...do que se trata exatamente essa missão? – Quatre estava ficando curioso, o que essa missão tinha que deixara seu koi tão estranho.

- Eu não sei muitos detalhes ainda...mas precisarei me infiltrar numa das bases da Oz. É uma missão solo...e não sei quanto tempo vou demorar lá...

- Trowa...eu...se algo acontecer eu vou destruir a base da Oz. Não vou agüentar ficar sem você... – Quatre estava preocupado, não podia deixar seu amante se infiltrar sozinho na base da Oz, já havia perdido sua família e não perderia Trowa.

- Não vai acontecer nada comigo...eu prometo. Mas quando eu voltar...preciso contar algo a você. Você...vai me esperar...não é?

- Claro...eu vou te esperar o tempo que for necessário... – Quatre abraçou seu amado, queria sentir sua pele quente e macia mais uma vez, já que não sabia quando a sentiria de novo – Eu te amo mais que tudo Trowa...você é tudo o que eu tenho...

- Você também. Te amo pra sempre...meu anjo... – Trowa beijou-o lentamente, querendo guardar aquele gosto doce em seus lábios.

Quatre se agarrou mais forte ao moreno, não queria se separar.

- Tome muito cuidado Trowa...por favor... – não pôde impedir que algumas lágrimas rolassem, não agüentava ficar longe de seu amado, nem que por alguns míseros dias.

- Eu vou tomar...voltarei pra você... – então lentamente, não querendo realmente, ele se levantou, pois a missão requeria partida imediata.

Quatre parecia não ter forças para se levantar, mas precisava mostrar para seu amado, que era forte e que o esperaria pelo tempo que fosse necessário, mesmo que fosse doloroso.

- Não se esqueça que eu te amo...e que estarei sempre aqui...

- Eu sei... – disse Trowa num tom baixo. Ele se trocou sob os olhares atentos do loiro. Então, antes de abrir a porta ele voltou na cama e deu um selinho no árabe - Eu volto.

O árabe deu um sorriso triste e quando viu Trowa saindo pela porta do quarto, não pôde segurar as lágrimas que já caíam, mas agora estas eram abundantes.

- Por favor...volte logo... – ele sussurrou, agarrando se ao travesseiro de Trowa, sentindo o cheiro de seu amado, que ainda estava lá.

* * *

Trowa desceu as escadas e viu quando os outros pilotos estavam lá, provavelmente já sabiam que ele partiria em missão.

- Duo.

- Já está partindo para a sua missão? – Duo estava meio preocupado – E o Q, como ele ficou? – sua curiosidade era evidente, em tentar saber como seu amigo estava, já que o relacionamento dos dois já não era mais segredo, graças a ele.

- Triste...como eu estou...Duo, posso te pedir um favor?

- Claro. Farei qualquer coisa pelo Q...o que você quer Trowa? - o shinigami já estava começando a se preocupar também.

- Cuida dele...enquanto eu estiver fora...

- Claro, ele ficará seguro, não o deixarei desamparado! – o americano deu passagem para que o piloto do Heavyarms seguisse em frente – Boa sorte meu amigo. – disse isso lhe dando um sorriso de confiança.

- Vamos cuidar do Winner... – começou Wufei, também dando passagem.

- Heero? Quero falar com você antes de ir...pode me acompanhar até lá fora?

- Tudo bem.

Os dois foram até a varanda da casa com o olhar dos outros dois pilotos lhe seguindo.

- O que quer? – disse da forma fria de sempre – Nós cuidaremos de Quatre.

- Isso eu sei...mas não é isso. A verdade é que...não sei se eu voltarei da missão...

- Como assim? – o moreno estreitou os olhos – Você vai abandonar o Quatre?

- Não é isso...mas antes de nos escondermos nessa casa eu recebi um comunicado do mestre S. Eu...estou morrendo...

- Como...como assim? – a face inexpressiva de Heero, mostrou-se preocupada.

- Eu... – Trowa desviou o olhar do japonês meio angustiado – Tenho uma doença rara no sangue...não queria me envolver com Quatre...para depois faze-lo sofrer...mas não pude evitar...eu o amo!

Heero apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Mas, como você sabe que não tem cura? Não há realmente possibilidades de você ser salvo? – Heero esta ficando preocupado, corria o risco de perder um amigo e de ver outro sofrendo dolorosamente.

- Por enquanto...não acharam nenhuma cura...mas o mestre está pesquisando...se eu morrer nessa missão...queria que você contasse isso pra ele Heero. Mas se eu voltar...eu mesmo contarei.

- Tudo bem, pode contar comigo, eu conterei a ele caso você não volte mais. – Heero não demonstrava nada, mas em seu interior sofria por não poder fazer nada para concertar a situação.

- Obrigado...e antes que eu vá, um conselho Yuy. Antes morrer amando do que morrer sem conhecer esse sentimento...

- Huh... – Heero não havia conseguido entender o que Trowa queria lhe dizer com aquilo, mas com certeza aquelas palavras ficariam dançando em sua mente por um longo período.

- Não reprima o que você sente por alguém...nunca... – e com essa última frase o moreno desceu as escadas da varanda, indo em direção ao seu Gundam que estava escondido.

Heero adentrou a casa, olhando para todos os cantos, havia apenas Wufei na sala, com certeza Duo estava no quarto de Quatre tentando animá-lo. O rapaz soltou um suspiro, sentando-se no sofá, enquanto as palavras de Trowa continuavam em sua mente.

Trowa após olhar por alguns minutos para a casa soltou um suspiro amargo e continuou em direção a base, para pegar seu Gundam.

* * *

Quatre estava inconsolável. Não sabia o que poderia fazer, aquela missão repentina...por quanto tempo ficaria longe de Trowa. Provavelmente não suportaria ficar muito tempo longe. Lembrou-se da vez que provocou o piloto do Heavyarms e de como fora gostoso fazer amor com ele naquele dia.

- O que está pensando Q?

- Eu! Em nada...quer dizer...em Trowa...

- Você vai ver, ele vai voltar bem para você!

Heero entrou no quarto do loiro e viu uma cena inusitada: Duo acariciava lentamente os cabelos do loiro, que parecia dormir após muito custo. Ele então encarou os olhos violeta que o observavam.

- Parece que o Quatre finalmente dormiu. É terrível vê-lo assim. Deve ser muito duro sofrer por amor dessa forma...- o americano olhava para Heero, mas depois desviou seu olhar para Quatre adormecido, dispensando-o um olhar terno.

Heero apenas fitava os dois com angústia. Aquilo que Trowa falava não lhe saía do pensamento...precisava desabafar com alguém.

- Duo...podemos conversar a sós um pouco?

- Hah? – aquilo o pegara de surpresa, mas se era Heero quem lhe pedia, ele atenderia, mesmo que não esperasse isso dele – Cla-claro...

- Venha comigo. – sibilou o japonês indo em direção a seu quarto.

Duo achou muito estranho, nunca Heero o havia chamado para entrar em seu quarto, geralmente entrava sem ser convidado, aquela era a primeira vez que fora chamado, e com certeza queria tratar de um problema grave, ou muito importante. Resolveu apenas segui-lo.

Ele abriu a porta do seu quarto e deu espaço para que o americano passasse. Então a trancou com cuidado. Ele não se preocupava com o árabe, já que pedira para o chinês tomar conta dele.

Duo adentrou o quarto de Heero, que como sempre, estava muito organizado, digno de um soldado perfeito.

- Sobre o que iremos conversar Heero? Tem algo a ver com o Q? Ou é algo com você?

Embora ele duvidasse muito de que o segundo tema fosse a base da conversa que teria, já que Heero sempre foi extremamente fechado com seus problemas pessoais e afins.

- Tem a ver com o Quatre...e comigo também. – respondeu num tom enigmático, diferente do usual. Ele então se sentou na cama e esperou o outro fazer o mesmo.

Duo se sentou na cama, ao lado de Heero, mas não muito perto, mesmo que seu desejo fosse de tocá-lo. O soldado perfeito suspirou antes de dizer.

- Não sei se devia fazer isso...mas preciso desabafar com alguém...e acho que você é a pessoa mais indicada...

- Eu! – Duo não conseguiu conter o assombro, era muito estranho Heero querer desabafar com...ELE! Duo Maxwell?

- Eu tive uma conversa séria com Towa antes dele partir... – continuou Heero sem ligar para a cara de assombro do americano – E ele me disse algo que...digamos...me surpreendeu muito...

- Huh? O que foi? Ele vai abandonar o Q? Se ele fizer isso o shinigami irá se encarregar de dar o que ele merece! Se ele abandonar o Q... – Duo se precipitara, nem mesmo havia ouvido o que Heero ira lhe falar a respeito do amigo piloto 03.

- Duo! – o japonês falou num tom para que ele se calasse e apenas ouvisse.

Duo ficou em silêncio, mas não podia conter sua ansiedade por saber o que Trowa havia dito a Heero que o deixara tão angustiado, ainda mais Heero, que nunca parecia se sentir angustiado.

- Trowa...ele... – o piloto suspirou – Está morrendo...

- WHAT! Como assim? Ele não pode morrer e deixar o Q assim! – Duo estava em verdadeiro estado de choque, não poderia suportar ver o amigo sofrendo sem saber que fim levara seu amado – E Q! Ele já sabe disso?

- Não...Trowa me disse que assim que voltar vai contar...mas ele não sabe se vai sobreviver nessa missão... – Heero desviou o olhar com amargura – Nós temos que cuidar de Quatre até que ele volte...e sem contar nada...

- Mas, e o Q? Se o Trowa não voltar...não quero ver o Q triste... – o americano estava realmente muito preocupado com o amigo, seria duro ver o loirinho sofrendo caso Trowa não voltasse.

- Caso ele não volte...nós teremos que contar...mas enquanto isso... – sem perceber, Heero pegou na mão do americano e apertou-a levemente - Tudo que podemos fazer é cuidar dele, ouviu?

- Certo...mas o Trowa tem que voltar, se não, eu vou onde ele estiver, não importa a localização e vou dar um soco na cara dele! – Duo corou um pouco ao sentir sua mão ser apertada por Heero.

- Ele...também me disse outra coisa... – dessa vez o japonês olhara pra baixo e vira que segurava a mão do outro...só que não soltou.

- E o que foi? – Duo corava ainda mais ao perceber que Heero não soltava sua mão.

- Ele me disse...que era melhor... – ele foi se aproximando do rosto do outro conforme falava – Morrer amando do que morrer sem descobrir esse sentimento... – ao terminar ficou a poucos centímetros de distância.

Duo estava completamente sem reação, sempre desejara o piloto japonês, observava-o de longe e agora Heero estava ali, com ele em seu quarto desabafando e com o rosto há poucos centímetros do seu.

Ele nunca pensou que um dia daria vazão aos seus sentimentos. Mas depois do que ouvira de Trowa...

- E eu...concordo com ele...por que amo alguém também... – sussurrou o japonês, respirando o mesmo ar que o garoto trançado.

- Mesmo? E quem é esse alguém que você tanto ama, senhor Yuy? – perguntou, mesmo que temesse que a resposta de Heero fosse Relena Peacecraft, preferiu arriscar.

- Quer mesmo saber? – respondeu o japonês – Vou falar...Duo Maxwell... – e com isso ele passou a mão pela nuca do americano, deixando suas testas coladas, seu hálito quente se misturando ao do outro – A pessoa que eu amo...é você.

Duo sentiu o coração disparar na mesma hora.

- Hee...não brinque comigo, você nunca foi um bom comediante... – embora feliz, Duo custava a acreditar.

- Não...acredita...em mim? – eles ainda estavam perigosamente próximos.

- Bom...só acho meio difícil...um piloto perfeito como você se apaixonar por mim... – não conseguia tirar o sorriso de felicidade do rosto.

Heero sorriu levemente, um dos seus raríssimos sorrisos.

- Preciso provar pra você...Shnigami. – e então diminuiu a distância, encostando seus lábios no do outro, um selinho leve – Aishiteru... – sussurrou.

O americano sentiu um arrepio percorrer por todo o corpo e uma vontade enorme de agarrar Heero, queria abraçá-lo, senti-lo, só deus sabia o quanto esperou para poder ouvir finalmente essas palavras da boca do piloto 01.

- Awh...Hee... – lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto, tamanha a emoção e felicidade, a espera valera a pena.

- Mais que tudo... – continuou sussurrando enquanto secava as lágrimas do outro com a boca, então voltou aos lábios do americano e dessa vez beijou com vontade, sua língua pedindo entrada.

Duo abriu a boca, dando passagem para que a quente e macia língua de Heero pudesse explorá-la. Logo o americano pegou o ritmo, e suas línguas se moviam deliciosamente juntas. Num abraço, o japonês fez o jovem se colar mais ao seu corpo. Parecia que o mundo lá fora havia sido esquecido.

- Eu te amo Hee...sempre esperei por esse momento... – Duo agarrou forte seu amado, tudo para ele seria diferente de agora em diante, pois sabia que era amado por quem sempre amara.

- Duo... – murmurou com voz rouca, cheia de necessidade. Ele então tirou sua blusa, jogando-a no chão. Sua mão parou na bainha da blusa do americano e ele lhe dirigiu o olhar – Posso?

- Claro Hee...não precisava nem pedir... – Duo acariciava o rosto de Heero, parecia um sonho, por isso queria se certificar de que era real.

Lentamente ele tirou a camiseta preta que o garoto trançado usava. Então pediu delicadamente, acariciando aquela pele recém-revelada.

- Você...solta seu cabelo pra mim?

Duo foi lentamente tirando a faixa que prendia a ponta de sua longa trança, terminando de soltar o cabelo foi destrançando devagarzinho, sedutoramente, como se fosse um ritual apenas para Heero. O cabelo caiu como uma bela cortina de seda.

- Pronto Hee!

Heero olhava intoxicado para aquela cena. Ele era maravilhoso!

- Perfeito... – ele se aproximou pegando uma das mechas na mão. Então sem se conter mais ele beijou novamente, com fome e desespero.

Como era bom sentir o japonês tão perto de si, sentir aqueles magníficos lábios beijando-o com extrema vivacidade. Heero começou a deitar o jovem na cama, ficando por cima dele. Duo estava completamente aconchegado na cama, tendo por cima de seu corpo seu amado...como aquele momento estava se tornando mais especial a cada instante.

A cada hora que passava o beijo se tornava mais e mais intenso. O japonês começou e percorrer aquelas pernas, ainda cobertas, com as mãos, o abdome, os mamilos. Duo só se sentia arrepiar cada vez mais, os toques de Heero o faziam quase chegar ao céu, queria poder sentir todo o corpo do piloto 01 tocar o seu.

- Ah Hee...

- Eu...te adoro...te quero... – murmurou o soldado perfeito numa voz carregada de desejo. Ele então começou a abrir a calça do americano enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

Duo percorria as costas de Heero, tocando-as levemente com seus finos dedos e se deliciando a cada vez que sentia a pele morena dele se arrepiar ante aos toques.

- Eu sou seu. – sua voz saia rouca e sensual.

Ele deu um sorriso cheio de malícia. As calças estavam apenas abertas, mas ele enfiou a mão dentro, massageando o membro já enrijecido de Duo.

- AH! Hee... – o corpo de Duo se retesou ao sentir seu membro tão cheio de desejo ser tocado por Heero.

- Gosta disso...Shinigami? – perguntou Heero num tom rouco, aumentando um pouco a pressão. Seus lábios começaram a mordiscar um dos mamilos.

- Muito...hum... – o americano não tinha mais controle sobre o próprio corpo, queria sentir mais daquelas sensações.

Ele foi abaixando lentamente a calça do piloto 02, enquanto suas mãos apalpavam toda pele revelada. Duo gemia ante as toques de Heero em sua pele. O soldado perfeito ficou apenas alguns minutos observando o corpo maravilhoso a sua frente, então se abaixou e começou a beijar os mamilos novamente, começando a descer com a boca.

- Hee...eu te amo tanto... – Duo dizia, enquanto se entregava para Heero, não poderia ficar calado, há quanto tempo esperara para dizer-lhe aquilo, então continuou repetindo.

- Eu também...meu deus da morte... – sussurrou o japonês enquanto sua língua percorria o umbigo do outro em movimentos lentos e circulares.

- Hum...Hee... – Duo passou a acariciar os cabelos castanhos do amante, enquanto sentia aquela língua quente e macia em contato com sua pele.

Com grande possessividade, Heero passava as mãos pelas coxas torneadas do americano, arranhando-as levemente, sua língua se desviando do membro enrijecido do outro e indo lamber mais embaixo.

- Hah! – o americano estremeceu ao sentir a língua de Heero acariciar um local tão íntimo de seu corpo, que nunca havia sido tocado antes por ninguém mais além dele próprio.

O japonês então levou as mãos à ereção de Duo e começou a masturba-lo lentamente. Sua boca subira para beijar aquele pescoço macio. Duo gemia sentindo a mão habilidosa do japonês masturbando-o, enquanto beijava seu pescoço. O Shinigami sussurrava palavras doces, já que pela primeira vez, em tanto tempo, tinha aquele que amava ao seu lado.

- Hee...quanto tempo te esperei...agora eu não vou agüentar mais...ficar longe dessa cama e de você por mais de um dia... – dizendo isso, começou a mordiscar o ombro do japonês – Então agora...que tal você me mostrar o quanto pode ser bom?

O japonês deu um sorriso felino.

- Duo... – ele começou a masturba-lo mais rápido – Abre mais as pernas pra mim...

- Hah! Hum... – Duo abriu mais as pernas, como Heero havia lhe pedido, gemendo mais alto ante a força que o japonês impunha sobre seu membro durante a masturbação.

O soldado perfeito afastou-se o suficiente para tirar o short que usava. Então ele começou a se masturbar, o liquido que saía de seu membro, lubrificando a entrada do americano.

Apenas o fato de sentir Heero tocando aquele lugar, fazia o americano gemer e arrepiar, como era sensível aos toques do piloto perfeito.

- Isso...agora eu quero sentir você dentro de mim, fazendo bem forte...

Heero não agüentava mais. Ele queria sentir aquele corpo o envolvendo. Então ele se aproximou novamente, seu membro entrando lentamente dentro de Duo. Ele o encarava cheio de desejo e sussurrava numa voz rouca.

- Quero ver seus olhos cheios de prazer...enquanto eu o possuo...

Duo abriu os olhos apesar da dor um tanto irritante que se fazia presente, fixando o olhar naquelas íris cobalto, olhando-as bem profundamente, expressando um desejo quase selvagem de ser possuído por aquele homem tão lindo. Heero mantinha os olhos abertos, vendo cada feição do outro enquanto gemia baixo, sentindo entrar naquele canal quente. Num impulso só, ele entrou com tudo e parou para que o outro não sentisse mais dor.

O americano moveu-se um pouco, até sentir que seu corpo já estava acostumado a aquele intruso. Ele apertou as unhas nas costas do japonês, enquanto sentia a dor passando aos poucos dando espaço para um prazer.

- Vai...começa a movimentar, Hee, my love...eu quero sentir você se movendo e me possuindo, como você sempre quis fazer e como eu sempre quis ser possuído. Pode fazer o que quiser...

- Eu vou... – gemeu Heero saindo completamente e entrando com tudo, sentindo o outro estremecer, começando a estoca-lo com força, os gemidos do americano cada vez mais altos.

- Ah! Isso Heero...me enlouqueça! – a cama se movia junto com os corpos, Duo segurava bem forte, deixando marcas vermelhas por toda a extensão das costas do japonês. Ele enlaçou as pernas em volta do quadril do piloto 01, a fim de permitir uma penetração mais funda.

Ele gemia selvagemente, seu corpo todo sofrendo espasmos de prazer. Ele então começou a mordiscar o lóbulo do ouvido do Shinigami, murmurando numa voz que só enlouquecia ainda mais o outro.

- Grite...gema mais...porque você é só...meu...pra sempre...meu Shinigami...

- Ah! Ahn...Hee...ah...meu piloto perfeito... – os gemidos saíam altos, Heero estocava sem piedade, fazendo seu corpo retesar e aquela fricção maravilhosa entre os corpos, fazendo o membro do americano também ser estimulado, aumentando o prazer – AAAAh! Isso! – não pode conter um grito ao sentir uma parte de seu interior sendo tocada, fazendo-o ver estrelas.

- Meu...Duo...isso...ah! – gemia o japonês mais ao ouvir aquela voz gritando de prazer. Como sonhara com isso! Ele então pegou o membro enrijecido nas mãos e começou a masturba-lo no mesmo ritmo das estocadas.

- Hum...Heero! Você vai acabar comigo...ah! – o duplo estímulo o estava fazendo sentir mais e mais prazer, um prazer que nunca imaginara sentir antes.

- Goze...pra mim...quero vê-lo gozar...Duo... – pediu o japonês numa voz rouca, cheia de necessidade, seu clímax muito próximo.

Duo começou a mexer os quadris também, aumentando ainda mais a velocidade da masturbação, estava sentindo chegar, estava sentindo que não agüentaria por mais tempo. Sua visão ficou nublada de repente, exteriorizava gemidos quase gritados e uma intensa onda de prazer tomou conta de seu corpo. Parecia que perderia os sentidos naquela mesma hora.

Dando um gemido mais alto Heero gozou como nunca dentro do jovem, sua respiração descompassada devido ao orgasmo intenso.

- Aishiteru...

- I love you too...anh... – como aquele japonês o havia deixado exausto! – Hum...Hee... – beijou mais uma vez aquela boca tão saborosa.

Ele aceitou o beijo, se deliciando com a proximidade daquele corpo. Agora que estavam juntos nada mais importava...e juntos iriam ajudar seus outros dois amigos.

**Fim da terceira parte**

Logo vem mais! (Espero)

Mystik e Lili-k


End file.
